hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardcore Leveling Warrior
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Gong Won-ho (Line Webtoon: Ethan Gong), better known as Hardcore Leveling Warrior in Lucid Adventure, is the main protagonist of the first season of the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series. He is the former #1 Ranker and former First Battalion Commander of the Zara Guild. After having his level and stats reset as well as losing all his Golden Items, his main goals are to regain his #1 rank and earn enough money in order to repay his debt and free himself from Chairman Kim's grasp. He teamed up with Dark and Sora to level up and to compete in The Combat Tournament. After going through many trials and tribulations and against all the odds, he won The Combat Tournament alongside his team. Unfortunately, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was logged out of Lucid Adventure after suffering mortal injuries in The Real World and has not logged into Lucid Adventure for two years. After the news of the 'Miso Corporation stabbing Incident' was made publicSeason 2 Episode 3, it is generally believed that he is dead, although, his team still believe he is alive and have not given up on finding him. It is revealed by Sora that Hardcore Leveling Warrior saved Lila from being sent down to the sea (by pulling her out the barrel after he managed to escape). After the death of God of Combat, a ranking system based on Lucid Balls was created with the limit set by Hardcore Leveling Warrior, who had achieved the humanly limit when he was the #1 Ranked player.AE 3 Appearance The Real World Ethan has scruffy black hair, a look which he has had since his childhoodEpisode 49 as well as black eyes. He often looks tired, with bags under his eyes. Ethan mostly wears black long sleeve shirts and dark turquoise cargo pants. After playing Lucid Adventure continuously day and night, Ethan developed a stubble that made him look even more unkempt. He has since shaved it off.Episode 109 Lucid Adventure His character in Lucid Adventure looks about the same as his real life appearance with scruffy mid-length red hair that seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance and red eyes. During his early years in the game, his hair was mid length and grew a bit longer just before he became the #1 Ranker.Episode 22 When he became the #1 Ranker, his hair became even longer and more fiery, reaching as far down as his mid back. He retained this look even after his level got reset.Episode 2 Scallion Head used a sword attack that resulted in HCLW getting a bald patch on the top of his head.Episode 94 This lead to people referring to him as 'baldy', which greatly frustrated him. He hid his bald patch with a grey-colored beanie hatEpisode 99 and applies ointment regularly to make his grow back.Episode 102 After losing his beanie hat during his duel with Akira, he is currently sporting a shorter albeit unkempt hairstyle.Episode 114 He was pretty skinny when he first created his character in Lucid Adventure but became sturdier as his strength stat increased. After his level got reset back to 1, he reverted to looking skinny once again. Since he raised his strength stat to 900+, he has regained the sturdy look he had at the start of the series.Episode 67 References Category:Characters Category:Team Dark Category:Gamblers Category:Former Rankers Category:Zara Guild Category:Players Category:Rankers Category:Heroes Category:Chairman Kim's Workshop